The Ninja
Origin ''' As a teenager Kyodai Ken (spelt ﾉﾝﾗｼﾁﾆ ﾉｲﾐ in Japanese) trained at the same dojo that Bruce Wayne studied at. He was the only one that could constantly defeat Bruce in. He was very cocky and believed that Bruce was just a pampered rich boy. Upon saying this the dojo's sensei, Yoru, grabed Kyodai and threw him across the room. Yoru then told Kyodai that there will always be someone better then him. Later that night Kyodai Ken attempted to seal a priceless sword from the dojo but was stopped by Bruce. Before they could engage in a fight Sensei Yoru came in and kicked Kyodai out of the dojo. But before he left he threatened Bruce Wayne saying that he would take everything that he held dear and he would destroy it. '''Night of the Ninja Several years later Kyodai Ken came to Gotham for revenge against Bruce Wayne. He stole from at least seven Wayne Enterprises buildings as part of his revenge. Batman tracked him down and during their battle the back of his shirt ripped revealing a tattoo. Bruce recognized the tattoo as the one he saw on Kyodai Ken and learned that Kyodai had returned. Later Kyodai kiddnapped Bruce Wayne and revealed that he had stolen his bank codes and was going to steal his money. Bruce then fought Kyodai. Realizing that he was defeated Kyodai jumpped into a river and swam away. 'Day of the Samurai ' During their last encounter Kyodai fought both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Each persons fighting style is as individual as a fingerprint. Because Bruce Wayne's and Batman's fighting styles were exactly the same Kyodai figured out that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person. In Japan, Kyodai kiddnapped a student of Sensei Yoru named Kairi and left his calling card knowing that Yoru would call Bruce Wayne. Sensei Yoru did call Bruce and he came to Japan (Sensei Yoru also asked Bruce to pass the message to Batman). Bruce then learns that Kyodai wanted the scroll telling how to preform an ancient and lost martail arts style called Kiba no Hoko. Kiba no Hoko was a deadly fighting style where one punch could cause paralysis or death. Batman managed to save Kairi but lost the scroll to Kyodai. Later Kyodai abducted Alfred and challenged Batman to battle him. Batman later located Kyodai's dojo. Inside the dojo Batman found a pratice dummy that Kyodai used to pretice Kiba no Hoko. The dummy had been hit in one place several times and Batman used it to protect himself from the deadly martial arts. Batman then tracked Kyodai to a volcano. During their battle Kyodai used Kiba no Hoko on Batman and Batman fell to the ground. Kyodai believed he had killed Batman however Batman got off the ground and defeated the Ninja. The volcano then started to erupt. Batman attempted to save Kyodai however he refused his help and perished in the eruption. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series